Experimental Escaped DNA Pokemon
by dairu123
Summary: two pokemon are geneticly grafted with other pokemon to become ultimate pokemon weapons for the evil team rocket. Rated M for adult situation, and mild rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and if you recognize any characters then most likely they aren't mine. If you are under 18 or don't like this sort of content in stories then do not read further.

Chapter one: Just a Buizel Experiment

Just FYI I don't really know exactly where the Team Rocket main headquarters is but I know its in Kanto, near the Viridian city gym, or something like that. So just bare with me on this story.

Years ago, Team Rocket lost its strongest weapon of all time, Mewtwo. Since then Giovanni has put research into making new breeds of pokemon. He has been cloning pokemon with different species and fusing their DNA so that they could use different elements. Currently they have only two pokemon that they have done this too, a male Buizel and a male Riolu. These two pokemon have never seen the light of day unless they were forced to fight. They were without a doubt stronger than anything that Team Rocket has ever seen. Buizel had the regular body of a Buizel, but had all the abilities of a Lugia, Ditto, Pikachu and Buizel. Riolu on the other hand having the abilities of aura was just packed full of psychic energy. Riolu was fused with Mew, Alakazam, Gengar, and Espeon.

Buizel looked like a regular Buizel and Riolu looked like a regular Riolu. Riolu and Buizel spent a lot of time together when they were fighting side by side, but they had never even spoke a word to one another. They were not aloud to. They had been in the Team Rocket building their entire lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Mewtwo:

Mewtwo had heard of these monstrous plots of fusing pokemon DNA to make a stronger pokemon. He just had to either free these pokemon or destroy them. Mewtwo had heard rumors of these two-mixed pokemon were created to capture him and bring him back to Giovanni. Therefore, he decided that he would either have them as allies or put a stop to their powers. Mewtwo flew fast and he knew he was coming close to the Team Rocket headquarters in Kanto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Buizel and Riolu:

Just then, the Team Rocket guards did something they never did before. They released Buizel and Riolu in some sort of reinforced playroom. It seemed that they were doing tests to see if Buizel and Riolu could get along with each other. They were probably seeing if they would make a good fighting team. Buizel and Riolu couldn't give a shit. They finally had a taste of freedom even if it was just a test.

Buizel was the first to look around the playroom. He saw all kinds of toys and most of them were things that only someone as rich as Giovanni could afford. Plushy dolls covered one wall and there were many varieties. The room was well the size of half a football field. The only ones that were in the room were Buizel, Riolu, and the three Team Rocket members standing on the other side of the one-way mirror.

Riolu also took in the view, he was like a child in a toy room, wait he was a child in a toy room. Just like Buizel, he was just entering his adult hood and was still a kid at heart, even with all the bad things Team Rocket has done to them. Riolu saw an area with food and water, and a pool the size of two buses side by side. The pool had a small waterfall crashing down on a little piece of artificial rock. The floor of the room looked like grass and it most likely was grass. The walls were a blue color like the sky and had many clouds painted on them. The ceiling however was just like the ceiling of any school building, tiles.

Buizel saw Riolu and saw this as a chance to meet this pokemon he had fought next to for his whole life.

"Hi." Buizel said blushing a little with a hand behind his head.

"Hello." Riolu replied blushing but keeping his gaze off to the side.

"Ni…, nice to finally talk to you." Buizel said fiddling with his fingers behind his head.

"You…, you wanna play something?" Riolu asked nervously and almost stuttering.

"YEA, what you wanna play?" Buizel asked a little too excited.

"Um… I don't know." Riolu said circling his foot on the ground, blushing wildly as he looked down.

"Um…" Buizel said looking around.

Buizel had never played anything before and didn't know what to do. He hadn't even heard of tag or any of the simple kid games.

"You wanna battle?" Buizel asked.

"No, we do enough battling." Riolu said a little disappointed at the word battle.

"Ok let's make up a game." Buizel said with an awkward smile on his muzzle.

"Like what?" Riolu asked with his curiosity peeked.

"Um…, catch me if you can." Buizel said taking off at full speed.

This took Riolu by surprise but a grin spread across his face as he took off after Buizel yelling, "I'll get you."

Buizel was running at full speed, looking back every once and awhile to see his chaser. This was the first time they had ever had fun in their short pathetic life. Usually they were beaten as punishment and as a reward; they were locked back up to rest. They didn't have any scars from the punishment but that was only because they were so strong. Those punishments did hurt though and it always was worse the next time they were punished.

Riolu was just as strong and fast as Buizel. Just then, a sneaky thought popped into Riolu's head. He waited until Buizel looked back at him then returned his attention to running. When Buizel wasn't looking, Riolu used his Gengar abilities and disappeared into the ground. Buizel looked back and stopped dead in his tracks, as he didn't see Riolu anywhere. At first he though Team Rocket had taken him back to his cage. Just then, he yelped as he felt something tackle him to his back.

"Gotcha." Riolu said smiling.

"I think that is cheating." Buizel said jokingly followed by his own laughter.

Riolu's eyes went wide as he felt himself being lifted. Team Rocket had came back and decided that was enough for today. I guess that was enough proof that they could get along together. Buizel was also carried away through a door on the opposite side of the room. Buizel and Riolu couldn't help themselves as they started crying. They didn't want their fun to end. They might have had just twenty or so minutes of fun but it was enough to make them friends for life.

Buizel was locked in his cage and Buizel looked up as he heard the Grunt speak, "Just wait for what the next test holds for you little one." Grunt said with an evil chuckle.

Buizel had fear in his heart for what was ahead for him. Unknown to Buizel, Riolu was already in the test that the grunt talked about. Riolu was down the hall about five rooms down and the room he was in looked like a torture room. Their were straps and harnesses, leashes and collars all over the room. Only one human watched and he seemed to be a scientist taking notes. In the room, there was a female Rattata on all fours and with her head tied to the floor and her ass up in the air.

Riolu neared out of curiosity and he noticed a smell. He didn't know what it was, but the Rattata was in heat. Team Rocket waited until this pokemon was in heat and was tied down for this test. Team Rocket wanted to see if their little DNA pokemon hybrid could mate and produce offspring. Riolu's mind was getting foggy; he slowly neared the Rattata and sniffed at her rosy pink privates that were displayed. The Rattata's legs were bound to the floor and she was forced to stay like that with her tail up in the air.

Riolu was losing himself and he had never before smelled something so nice. He then looked down after feeling a throbbing pain between his legs. His member was fully hard and was hurting him it was so hard. It was only three inches since he was a Riolu but if was enough to scare the Rattata. She knew rape was coming and she kinda wanted it. She was in heat and when it gets bad enough, she will do anything to get it. Which she doesn't have much of a choice in this case?

Riolu honestly didn't know what to do, but deep within his heart, he knew this was wrong. He then did something that he was trying not to do. He pushed his nose against her rear as he started licking at her sex. The Rattata was giving out squeaks and moans as this Riolu ate out her pussy. Riolu kept trying to pull away but his sexual needs forced him to continue.

The Team Rocket scientist had a grin on his face, jotting down things on his clipboard. Every once and awhile he would reach down and grip his own member through his pants as he watched the scene of Riolu eating a Rattata. Riolu sighed in relief, as he was able to pull away, letting the Rattata relax and breathe. Just then, the Rattata screamed. Riolu looked at her to see why she screamed and realized that he had thrusted his member into her entrance.

He was totally unable to control himself as he grabbed her hips and took her virginity. Apparently, this Rattata was raised just so Riolu could rape her.

"I'm sorry." Riolu managed to whisper before losing himself again.

Rattata's tight entrance squeezed his member tight and with a wet smack, their hips collided with each thrust. This was entirely a new feeling for Riolu and he loved it even though he knew it was wrong. Rattata's legs and neck was getting sore from the locks that kept her still. Riolu's member was thrusting faster and faster and he could feel his balls tingle with a new sensation. He was breathing deeper than he ever had. The Rattata could also feel the first orgasm of her life near, but part of her didn't want it and the other part was screaming and begging for it.

Riolu's mind was totally blank now and his only worry was to cum inside this Rattata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buizel could hear the moans of Riolu and the pleasure and pained filled screams of Rattata. He also had a hard on because of the mixed smells of both Riolu and Rattata. He was totally intoxicated by the smell and he stood up holding the bars as he thrusted into the air in front of him. His cage was big enough for him to stand but it wasn't comfortable. It was black and you could only see out one side that had the bars keeping him in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mewtwo saw the Rocket building in his sight and he let out a small grin as he saw the Rocket members exit the building and yell, "MEWTWO RUUUN."

Mewtwo dove into the building crushing the ceilings as he broke through wall and barriers. He could sense the power of both pokemon but one of the hybrid pokemon seemed to be having a spike in his power at the moment. He broke through one final door before witnessing what Riolu was doing. He was raping a small Rattata. The scientist jumped as he saw Mewtwo. There wasn't an exit in the room except the one Mewtwo came through.

Riolu gasped in relief and disappointment as his body was pulled from the Rattata. Mewtwo raised a hand and a purple mass shielded Riolu from the intoxicating smell of the Rattata in heat. Riolu instantly regained his power over his own body but was still being carried by Mewtwo. Riolu saw his friend Buizel's cage being ripped open as Mewtwo also grabbed him with his powers. Just then, everything went fuzzy as Mewtwo apparently used teleport.

Everything came back into view as Buizel, Riolu, and Mewtwo appeared in a building. It seemed to be a castle or a fortress. (Remember that Teleport in the game can only bring you back to a pokemon center that you last visited, I don't know exactly how it is in the show so I just made it where Mewtwo traveled to the Giovanni hide out then teleported back.)

"This is my home, and you two are now free." Mewtwo said in his usually dim demeanor.

Riolu and Buizel looked at each other in unison. Buizel and Riolu's members had receded into their hiding places inside their bodies.

"What are we supposed to do?" Buizel asked confused.

"Anything you want, you're free." Mewtwo replied.

"Free, what does that mean?" Riolu asked.

"It means…, *sigh* it means no more tests, no more battling, you can do whatever you please." Mewtwo said growling getting annoyed.

"Oh, so are we staying with you master?" Buizel asked.

"I'm not your master." Mewtwo growled.

"Then who is?" Riolu asked curious.

"You just don't understand, no one can tell you what to do anymore." Mewtwo said with another low growl.

"What do we do then?" Riolu asked.

Just then with one final growl, Mewtwo waved his hand, teleporting Riolu and Buizel outside his castle. Buizel and Riolu looked at one another before looking at the world outside the castle. Just then, dark clouds rolled across the sky. Rain blanketed the land, watering the plants and the land they were on.

"Buizel, we should find shelter." Riolu said taking off to a fast run.

Buizel followed Riolu in the pouring rain. Buizel loved the water, but he knew Riolu would get sick in this weather. Riolu kept his eyes closed as he ran, using his aura to find anywhere he could find for shelter.

"This way." Riolu said taking a sharp turn in another direction.

Buizel followed as trees passed by and many water pokemon could be seen playing. It tempted Buizel to run and play with them, but he wanted to stay with Riolu. Buizel's whole life he had been side by side with Riolu, even if it was forced fighting. Buizel and Riolu stopped in the cave and looked around. Riolu sensed inside and there wasn't a pokemon in aura sight.

"This looks…, cozy." Riolu said looking at the damp cave.

"I like it." Buizel said smiling at the wetness.

"Of coarse you do, you're a water pokemon." Riolu said giving Buizel a playful push.

Riolu then got on all fours and shook his body, shaking his body dry like a dog. Buizel did the same and he sat with his back to the wall of the cave. Riolu then sat down up against the opposite wall of Buizel and looked out at the rain. It was silent and neither of the pokemon were talking. Buizel finally looked over to Riolu and he seemed deep in thought.

"Riolu, what is on your mind?" Buizel asked.

"Nothing." Riolu said trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"You can tell me." Buizel said getting up.

"It was the test that they made me do." Riolu started.

Buizel went over and sat down about three inches in front of Riolu.

"What was the test?" Buizel asked with curiosity.

"Well, they had a female Rattata tied down and they must have done something to her." Riolu explained.

"Why, what was wrong with her?" Buizel asked with his curiosity peeking even higher.

"She smelt funny, her smell made my vision blurry and I couldn't think straight." Riolu tried explaining, "It was like a dream of some sort, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself."

"What happened?" Buizel asked getting impatient for the answer.

"I…, I did something to her." Riolu said.

Riolu had no idea about sex or about reproduction. He just knew he forced this Rattata to do something against her will.

"I…, I heard screams come from the room you were in." Buizel said, "Why were you two screaming?"

"I was pushing my thing in and out of her." Riolu said pointing to his slit where his member hid.

"What?" Buizel asked more confused than ever.

"I don't know what I did, but it felt great." Riolu said but then his face saddened, "I know it was wrong and several times I heard the Rattata scream for me to stop."

"Then why didn't you?" Buizel asked.

"I wasn't in control of my body." Riolu said as he felt like crying.

"Maybe that Mewtwo fellow could explain what happened?" Buizel said standing up.

"Yea maybe, but lets wait till this rain lets up." Riolu said looking at the wet outside.

Buizel sat down next to Riolu watching the watery scenery outside the cave dampen. It had lightened up but it was far too wet for Riolu. In the cave, it produces shelter from the rain but any gush of air stole any heat and made it very cold for the two pokemon. Buizel looked over and saw Riolu shivering. Riolu jumped in surprise as Buizel pressed his body against his.

"Buizel what are you doing?" Riolu asked a little surprised but knew the answer.

Buizel and Riolu had been trained to survive in the wilderness and knew that they could use each other's body heat to stay warm. After being so sexual to that Rattata, Riolu felt awkward in this position. Buizel pushed Riolu onto his side and kinda cupped his body with his own. Riolu sighed, as he instantly felt warm again. Buizel loved this damp weather but Riolu couldn't. Riolu's front was to the wall and his back was to Buizel's front. Riolu decided just to relax as he pressed back to his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and if you recognize any characters then most likely they aren't mine. If you are under 18 or don't like this sort of content in stories then do not read further.

Chapter 2: A Beckoning.

After the second movie of Mewtwo, Mewtwo was a wanderer. All the cloned pokemon that he created now wanders as wild pokemon and no one knows the difference. After Mewtwo wandered for so long, decided to create another castle for whatever uses. Mainly to just have a place to stay and keep an eye on Team Rocket. He couldn't make up his mind if he would rather allow Team Rocket the chance to capture him, or just let them be.

If he let Team Rocket live, there was always a chance they would come for him or put the pokemon clones in danger. All he knew was that he at least needed to be one-step ahead of anything Team Rocket had planned. Just then, Mewtwo heard a knock at the door. He turned on his television screen and it showed Buizel and Riolu from the night before, when he had saved them. He let out an annoyed sigh as he went to answer the door.

The doors were like two buses standing on their back bumpers. The doors rattled and squeaked as the opened, revealing Mewtwo's body.

"Mewtwo." both Riolu and Buizel said at the same time.

"What is it?" Mewtwo said already annoyed.

"You ask him." Riolu said poking Buizel in the side.

"We need to ask you about a test, that Team Rocket forced Riolu to do." Buizel said looking up at the large Mewtwo.

"You mean that test that Riolu was doing when I rescued you two?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, what was he doing?" Buizel asked.

"It's called mating." Mewtwo replied with a blush.

Mewtwo knew of mating and the ways to reproduce, but he had never participated in such irrelevant situations. He just stuck with his nerdy inventions and kept an eye out for danger. He had always protected the cloned pokemon he himself created, but never had the time to find a mate.

"What is mating?" Riolu asked.

"Mating…, just ask someone else." Mewtwo said with a growl before slamming the door.

Riolu's little feelings were hurt as he just sat down and began to pout, "I'll never know what terrible thing I did to Rattata."

Buizel growled as his anger skyrocketed. His body glew with all the powers of the fused pokemon DNA and he aimed that power at Mewtwo's door. With a watery fury, Buizel blasted the door off the hinges.

"MEWTWO." Buizel yelled.

Mewtwo turned around, and even he was a little frightened from the power reading his psychic mind was picking up from this Buizel.

"You might as well come in then." Mewtwo said swallowing and trying to hide his vulnerable scared side.

"That is more like it, come on Riolu." Buizel said happily.

Riolu instantly lifted his spirits as he followed Buizel and Mewtwo into the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the near bushes:

"You really think we could capture Buizel and Riolu without back up?" James asked.

"Yes I do, this is our chance to prove ourselves to the boss." Meowth said with a sly grin.

"I'm guessing you have a plan then, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth replied happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cruise ship, passing the island that has Mewtwo's castle on it and the island is named, Fullmoon Island: (just a note, Ash's Buizel and the Buizel from the Team Rocket are different pokemon.)

"I'm really glad we won the contest and received these free tickets." Dawn said with a carefree grin.

"Yea, we really needed this break." Brock said.

"CANNON BALL." Ash yelled as he jumped into the pool, but ended up with a belly flop.

"At least Ash is having fun." Brock said with his usual chuckle.

Just then, Brock spotted the lifeguard. She was a beautiful officer Jenny and she had a Growlithe sprawled in her lap, scratching its belly.

"Oh, behold my beating heart." Brock said in a dramatic poetic tone as he rushed to Jenny, "You half to save me, because you have taken my breath away."

"You're not drowning so leave me alone." Jenny said as Growlithe started growling.

"AHHHH." Brock yelled as Croagunk used his poison jab to paralyze him and he drug Bock off, "I'll be back my love."

"Pika…, Pikachu." Pikachu said happily, as he lay back in his little float on the water in the pool.

The cruise ship deck had a light brown boarded deck and with an eight foot pool. The pool was huge enough for plenty of people to play in. On the second deck, their were shops and a pokemon center for weary tired pokemon. You could even take your pokemon to get them a massage. Little did the crew of the boat knew, a storm was nearing and the boat was going to have a little accident.

The clouds boomed and lightning shot thunderous booms in the sky after its departure. The boat shook as the storm violently threw the boat back and forth in the waves of the sea. It was as if Lugia himself was angry at the boat as the sea rumbled angrily. If you listened carefully and drowned out the sounds of waves and lightning, you could hear the ship crying, as its metal was bent and stretched. The people on the cruise that were lucky enough to hear the announcement was on their way to the lifeboats. Ash, Dawn, and Brock wasn't lucky enough to hear them and were left on the deck.

"ASH GET OUT OF THE WATER." Dawn yelled as she looked at the thunderous sky.

Ash quickly got out and the three ran to the lifeboats. No one were to be seen, the crew had already left. You could see the lifeboats in the distance, rowing out to sea. The boat finally gave a startling crack as the boat split in two.

"Piplup, I choose you." Dawn yelled.

"Buizel, I choose you." Ash yelled.

"Croagunk, I choose you." Brock yelled.

The boat's deck submerged in water as the three held onto their pokemon. As the boat sank, it sucked Ash, Brock, and Dawn down into the depth of the ocean with it. Piplup, Buizel, and Croagunk tried there best to bring the humans to the top of the water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Riolu, Buizel, and Mewtwo:

"Ok sit down." Mewtwo said pointing to a place on the floor in front of his big chair.

Buizel and Riolu did as they were told and sat down. Mewtwo sat in his chair and it seemed like he was searching for the right words.

"Mating…, let's see how I can best explain this." Mewtwo said with a sigh, "Mating is a way to produce baby pokemon."

"How do you mate then?" Buizel asked curiously.

"Well, you know that thing you use to pee?" Mewtwo asked feeling stupid and awkward about explaining this.

"Yea." Buizel and Riolu answered at the same time.

"That is called a penis and only males have them." Mewtwo said blushing at the word.

"What do females have?" Buizel asked.

"They just have holes." Riolu said before Mewtwo could reply.

"That hole is called a vagina." Mewtwo said to them.

"Va…gi…na?" Riolu asked curiously.

"Yes, and you put your penis in her vagina to mate." Mewtwo explained again.

"Can two males mate?" Buizel asked.

Riolu was a little shocked at what Buizel asked.

"Two males can't mate." Riolu said confused.

"Not exactly." Mewtwo said fearing about what he was going to explain, "Two males can't have babies but they can mate one another."

"What do you mean, they don't have vaginas?" Buizel asked curiously.

"They can either orally pleasure one another, or mate with their holes that they poop with." Mewtwo said getting a little aroused at the talk, "But it is wrong for you to force someone to do this, you understand?"

Both Buizel and Riolu nodded, but that made Riolu feel even worse for forcing Rattata.

"What about Rattata that Riolu forced?" Buizel asked.

"That Rattata was forced into heat by Team Rocket and Riolu couldn't control himself because of the extra scents they forced into the room." Mewtwo explained, "Now, do either of you have any more questions?"

"Nope, that explains it." Buizel said with a smile.

Riolu didn't feel as sad as he was, but he still felt like he could have stopped himself from rapping that poor pokemon. Just then, the ceiling crumbled as a hole was crushed into it. A robotic arm swooped in and grabbed Buizel and Riolu.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"Make it double." James stated.

"Enough." Mewtwo growled using his powers.

With a wave of the hand, Mewtwo crushed the robot and threw Jessie, James, and Meowth to the floor.

"We weren't through." Jessie growled.

"Trust me, you are through." Mewtwo said as he lifted Team Rocket with his powers.

Mewtwo erased their minds before tossing them in the air.

"WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN." Jessie, James, and Meowth yelled. (Sorry but it was just so tempting.)

Mewtwo then turned his attention to his monitor on the wall. He immediately recognized the three humans he saw or at least two of them. Ash, Brock, and Dawn was drowning in the water and their pokemon were trying their best to save them. Mewtwo waved his hand once again and Ash, Dawn and Brock appeared in the room.

"Mewtwo…, is…, is that you?" Ash asked coughing up water.

"Yes, it is me." Mewtwo replied to Ash.

"Thanks…" Brock said with his own cough.

"Bui…, Buizel…, Bui." Buizel asked Mewtwo. Translation, "Do you know these humans?"

"Yes, they helped me a couple times." Mewtwo replied, "How about you two leave."

Buizel and Riolu looked at Mewtwo, then at the humans, and turned to leave. Buizel and Riolu didn't want to risk being slaves again, and certainly wasn't going to risk it. Once they were out of the castle, they ran back to the cave, they stayed in that night.

"Mewtwo, it's good to see you again." Ash said with his hand outstretched for a handshake.

Mewtwo answered and took his hand, "likewise."

Then Mewtwo's screen came back on once again. A chopper with the Team Rocket logo was nearing the island. Several miles behind that one, was followed by dozens of battle Rocket helicopters. Mewtwo was going to be in for a fight of his life.

"Team Rocket, they must be coming to capture you Mewtwo." Ash said getting angry at the sight of the helicopters.

"I think it isn't me they are after." Mewtwo said switching the screen to Buizel and Riolu.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn returned their pokemon as they looked at Buizel and Riolu run back to their cave, on the monitor.

"Why would Team Rocket go after them for?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket fused several pokemon DNA together into that Buizel's and Riolu's bodies." Mewtwo explained.

"Does that mean those two are stronger than you Mewtwo?" Brock asked curiously.

"Yes it does, but they are just barely adults, they are kids at heart." Mewtwo pointed out.

"How long do you think we have before Team Rocket gets here?" Dawn asked.

"Three days, maybe four or five depending if I can conjure up a big enough storm." Mewtwo claimed.

"We will stay and help." Ash said seriously.

"No, this isn't your fight." Mewtwo said teleporting Ash, Dawn, and Brock from the castle and using his powers to fix the damage to his castle.

Ash and Brock knew about Mewtwo's unwillingness to put others in danger, but also knew he wasn't strong enough to face Team Rocket.

"What should we do?" Dawn asked worried.

"I would suspect that we go get Buizel and Riolu's help." Ash replied.

"Ok, but it is getting dark, we should go tomorrow." Brock replied.

Ash and Dawn set camp as Brock started cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and if you recognize any characters then most likely they aren't mine. If you are under 18 or don't like this sort of content in stories then do not read three: Artificial EmotionsBuizel and Riolu made it back to there cave, and sat down across one another. It was in the middle of the day about twelve o'clock, and they could hear plenty of bird pokemon singing in the trees. Riolu felt a little better and decided that since he now knows what happened when he was rapping the Rattata, he would never do it again by force. He needed to control himself, but what if he couldn't, he didn't know and decided not to let it worry him right on the other hand was intrigued more than ever by mating and wished dearly to feel what it felt like. Buizel knew Riolu was deep in thought. Riolu was sitting against the wall, looking out at the brightness of the day. Just thinking, nothing more than that. Buizel stood up and headed over, sitting a mere foot away."What did it feel like?" Buizel asked his friend."What?" Riolu asked caught off guard."When you mated with that Rattata?" Buizel said being more specific."I don't know." Riolu said hoping Buizel would drop the subject."Please tell me, I need to know." Buizel pushed the question."Fine...., well..., um...., her smell was intoxicating, I had absolutely no power over my body." Riolu said frowning."oh..., but that was Team Rocket's fault." Buizel said cheering his friend up, "but what did it feel like?""When I first pushed my um...., penis...., in it felt wonderful, but I didn't enjoy it. Part of me hated it and wanted to die, I didn't want to do this unwillingly." Buizel looked out of the cave, "um...., do you think you would do it willingly?" as Buizel asked that, Riolu looked at him scared and Riolu asked, "What do you mean?""Mewtwo said that males could mate, and I was just wondering." Buizel started."NO...., no....., I don't want too." Riolu said growling."Awe, I wont force you." Buizel said trying to understand how Riolu went to his own wall and sat down. He didn't exactly know how Riolu felt but he wasn't going to risk hurting his friend more than Team Rocket had done to him. He just sat back against the wall thinking. Both Riolu's and Buizel's thoughts were cut short when an unfamiliar feeling ran through there bodies. Hunger had hit them. Even though Team Rocket was terrible and cruel, they never risked there prized pokemon to weaken because of hunger. They were always fed and were taken care of properly. Other than the cages and punishment that is."Riolu...., are you hungry?" Buizel asked."Yes, I think we need to hunt." Riolu said standing up."What would we eat though?" Buizel asked."I suppose we could either eat fruit or other pokemon." Riolu said thinking."I don't like the sound of eating pokemon." Buizel said frowning."Well, I think the ocean might have fish that isn't pokemon and I saw a couple regular birds on the way to the cave." Riolu pointed out."I think I'll just stick with berries for now." Buizel said disgusted by eating did either of the pokemon knew, often enough there pokemon chow from Team Rocket had meat in it. What you don't know wont hurt you, unless you in the way. "Let's go, we need to keep up our energy." Riolu said taking off to a fast darted out of the cave in a different direction. Having just as much training as Riolu, he knew that the hunt would go better if they split up. They were on an island but the island was the size of Hawaii or maybe something just a little smaller. Anyway, the island was large. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Ash and friends:"How much longer until we get to there cave?" Dawn said panting like a dog, and her body hunched over exhausted."I don't know, but we should be heading in the right direction." Brock said checking a map that he had stole from Mewtwo's home."PIKA...." Pikachu yelled, running toward the cave."their it is." Ash said following soon as the group looked in the cave, they frowned."They ain't here." Dawn said sadly."They probably just went for food." Brock pointed out, "so lets start lunch and wait for them.""Sounds good to me." Ash said holding his growling belly."Let's let our pokemon out." Dawn said reaching to her belt, "I choose you, Piplup, Ambipom, Buneary, Pachirisu."Next was Ash, "I choose you Turtwig, Buizel, Chimchar, Staravia, Gligar."And finally was Brock, "I choose you, Sudowoodo, Happiny, Croagunk."Everyone prepared for lunch as Brock started preparing the food.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Buizel: Buizel had run a mile sniffing out whatever food he could. He had some power of aura since he had some blood of a Lucario in his DNA. He looked about trying to figure if there was any fruits about. He sniffed the air smelling something he didn't expect. His curiosity was aroused when he smelt the same smell that Riolu and that Rattata was giving off in the lab, when Riolu was raping her, but it was only a single smell and it was female from what he could tell. He was curious to find out what was emitting the smell. He slowly walked, the smell becoming stronger and land started bending down hill as he walked, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He kept aiming for the smell with his nose up in the air. His senses was getting intoxicated by the smell and he was starting to get aroused. He didn't know exactly what was happening to his body. He just knew he was captivated by the smell and needed to find the source. He closed his eyes, the land still going downhill as he moved. He allowed his nose to lead him. Then with a loud yelp the land ended, when he took the next step he fell down a hill. There was plenty of brush and weeds that tried to stop his descent, but to no avail. He was quickly plummeting to the bottom of the hill and it was painful. Finally it hit him, he hit the bottom and rolled until he was on his back. Buizel coughed growling in pain as he stood up. "ARE YOU OK?" A female voice asked rushing near 's eyes shot open as he looked at the kind worried face of a Pidgeotto flying down at him. Buizel stepped back watching the bird land and he gawked at her and the smell returning to his nose. He gasped as Buizel said, "You're the one that smells like that." Pidgeotto blushed stepping back a couple steps as she replied, "Yea..., um..., I'm kinda in heat." Buizel walked over sniffing her, she was about ready to fly off afraid of this Buizel's intentions."I really like that smell." Buizel said with an innocent goofy kid smile. "Why aren't you like um...., all hyper like males usually are when they see a female in heat?" Pidgeotto asked curiously, "Wait, are you um..., into other males?"Pidgeotto was curious and had never seen a pokemon that liked the same sex, she had heard of humans doing it with the same gender, but never a pokemon."No, I just can control myself I suppose." Buizel said giggled, "Well, I have to be going now." She said about to take off."PLEASE..., please don't go." Buizel asked anxious to get to know her."Why?" Pidgeotto asked wondering what this pokemon could want."Cause..., I like you." Buizel asked blushing."You just met me." She said frowning at him."Yes, but I...." Buizel said twirling his foot in the dirt while looking down and fiddling with his fingers."Your just a kid aren't you?" Pidgeotto nodded to her yes and blushed."That probably also means you're a virgin too, huh sweetie?" She asked placing a wing on his cheek."YY Ya... Yea..." Buizel replied stuttering."How about you um..., help me with my little..., problem then?" Pidgeotto asked seductively."PR..pr Problem?" Buizel stuttered nervously."Just follow what I do." She said leaning toward him, "By the way, my name is Sonya."She kissed him right after giving him her name, rubbing his chest with her other wing. Buizel's member rapidly growing and pushing from its sheath. He couldn't believe she was doing this, maybe her heat was leading her or maybe something about a virgin excited her. Either way he was eager and ready to please the beautiful Pidgeotto. Sonya led the young Buizel to his back, where his mon hood stood proudly at five inches for his Buizel body. Buizel's body convulsed and he let out a short gasp as his male hood was touched for the first time of his short little knowledge that Team Rocket packed into his mind didn't teach him nothing about anything this intense. Pidgeotto had ran a wing over his member, slightly tickling the underside. Immediately ejaculating pre from the tip as he bucked his hips. "You really are a virgin aren't you sweetie?" Sonya asked Buizel could do was moan as she kept her gentle touches, her wing gently running across his length. "let's see what you taste like, shall we?" Sonya asked with one more giggle before lowering her inhaled, smelling his musky arousal in the air, making her insides twitch, exciting her heat. She grabbed Buizel's member at the base forcing him to buck into her wing as she licked the tip, tasting the pre he had to offer. Not much of her short tongue could come out of her beak so she ended up just taking his member into her mouth. Taking extra care not to scrape him with her beak. His and her smells rising into the air was just too much for either of them. Sonya had a wing rubbing against her red swollen sex, moving in rhythm of her head slowly moving up and down of his male hood."I'v...., I've never....., Wow..." Buizel said with a plea fully just smiled through her beak, as she barely gagged as Buizel's member touched the back of her throat. Her wing that was expertly working her own moist sex was drenched in her aroma and juices. Her liquid slowly trickling down her wing as she slipped feathers into her treasure, teasing her insides. Buizel was in heaven and totally under her control, Her mouth felt so wet and warm around his meat that it forced jets of pre-cum from the tip. Sonya's Pidgeotto cheeks turned a rosy red as her mouth filled with flavor. Then Buizel felt a new sensation, like he had to pee but surprisingly pleasureful. "I'm..., I'm going... to...., pee." Buizel gasped quietly 's hips were bucking upward against the Pidgeotto mouth that covered his meat. He gripped the grass under him panting out into the air, his little water body heating fast. His orbs tingled as his cum boiled. He could feel something building inside that totally confused him. He cried out squirming and jerking as his back arced, and jets of his cum started flowing into Sonya's beak. She didn't have lips so what she didn't instantly drank coated his furry balls and looked down noticing his member was throbbing and hard as ever, then he noticed the smell. Sonya's heat had kept him hard and he was all ready for another go. Sonya licked up whatever cum she could before climbing over his body bringing him into an awkward beak to muzzle kiss. It was a kind of weird kiss but pleasureful all the same. Buizel's member poking at her wet forbidden hole she whispered, "You ready?"Buizel nodded and as soon as he did, Sonya pushed down slowly, taking an inch of his manliness into her love hole. Buizel gasped looking into those two wonderful milky brown eyes that stared back into his. There mouths rejoining for another kiss as she took another inch of his meat into her tunnel. Both let out a large breath of pleasure as Buizel hilted inside her. Sonya's cunny was heaven to him, he wrapped his arms around her, his fur mixing with her feathers. To Buizel her feathers felt like a soft quilt wrapping around his form. Her wings clutching his sides as she slowly pulled up off his member about halfway before pushing back down."Fas...., faster..." Buizel begged using his paws to force her up and down. Sonya could only moan out as his soft fur ruffled her feathers, his male hood stretching her walls as she rode his shaft. His fur felt like a pillow as Buizel's chest moved quickly up and down as his heart raced. Sonya suddenly started screaming in pleasure as Buizel's body flashed, his body slowly changing as he transformed. His meat gaining another two inches as it grew with his body, Buizel hilting inside her. Sonya felt no pain but she couldn't believe how heavenly it felt having something grow in size inside her pussy. Buizel was now a Floatzel. Floatzel grinned at his new form, quickly flipping Sonya onto her back. Floatzel bent his head next to Sonya's as he whispered, "Time for me to repay you"Before Sonya could say anything a moan was forced from her beak as Floatzel rapidly thrusted his seven inch cock in and out of her twitching sex. She was a lot tighter it seemed to him and she was screaming and moaning, "OOohhh..., PLEaaase don't... STOOooop."Her heat was screaming out for release as both were feeling there orgasms nearing. Sonya came first as she came and came hard. Spraying juices out of her hole around Floatzel's crotch. Floatzel could feel his orgasm near, but he seemed to be lasting a lot longer since he transformed. Sonya's orgasm didn't have any time to diminish before another round of orgasmic bliss overcame her body. Her eyes were squeezed shut as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. A red rosy color filling her cheeks that could clearly be seen through her feathers. Her mouth agape along with squeals and moans. Just as a third orgasm hit Floatzel growled loudly grunting as he felt his own climax shoot string after string of cum into his lovely avian goddess. Quickly filling Sonya up and both there juices making a steady stream down her tail feathers. Sonya's heat had been satisfied and Floatzel got to feel what mating felt like, but he felt something..., more than that. He felt closer to this female than just simply that she took his virginity. Then he heard something he didn't expect."I..., I love you Floatzel..." Sonya said panting trying desperately to regain her breath."I..., I love you too." Floatzel said collapsing his body atop her, kissing her neck gently.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Riolu:Riolu was running quickly through a forest, the trees stayed about enough so he could easily see far away. Which was useless since he was using aura to search for food. Riolu saw a berry bush about five hundred yards away with his aura. He darted toward it before smelling something. He stopped dead in his tracks to sniff it. The smell was blood, he distinctly could smell blood and it was fresh. Something was injured nearby so he darted after it. It took him five minutes but when he made it he saw what was creating the smell. A Kirlia was laying on the ground, tears running from her eyes, and her foot stuck in a metal contraption. The device that was cutting into Kirlia's flesh of her left leg was like a bear trap but was the size of a pokeball. It even looked like a pokeball, on side was red and the other was white and it had the Team Rocket logo imprinted on the side. (you would think Team Rocket wouldn't be stupid enough to put a logo on poaching equipment.)"Please..., please help me..." The Kirlia begged, crying up to Riolu that stood above her."Ok, just stay still." Riolu touched the device but instead of trying to open it, he used his Gengar DNA too faze the device right off her leg. Making it fall right off without the slightest worry of injuring her further. Riolu knelt down to Kirlia and looked at her. "Why were you in Team Rockets Vice grip?" Riolu asked. Vice grip (FYI the device that looked like a bear trap) was a Team Rocket device that was created to be shot out of a gun at pokemon. Instead of keeping pokemon or capturing them in Pokeballs, Team Rocket started using poaching devices to just capture them. Which most of the pokemon were going to Giovanni's secret collection pokemon museum. "Thank..., thank you..." She said weakly before fainting because of a lose of 's training taught him to only save Team Rocket member's pokemon or capture wild or other trainer pokemon. Riolu stood there looking over the female Kirlia. Wondering what to do. He didn't know why, but he decided to pick her up, darting quickly to the cave. It seemed to take him less time to get back because he was rushed. Hopefully he could patch up her wounded leg and save her life. As he neared the cave his aura flickered, revealing that three humans and several pokemon now inhabited the cave. He could not defend this Kirlia and also fight off the intruders. He decided it would be best to find another location for the current time darted into the forest once again, but instead of looking for shelter decided to patch up Kirlia's wound. He grabbed a vine, leaves, herbs, and came back to Kirlia. Riolu needed to help her before she woke up. She might be afraid and try to escape, so he worked quickly. Mashing the herbs up and cleaning her wound he placed the leaves on the wound tightening it with the vine and tying it off. His handy work seemed to hold stop her right leg from bleeding. Riolu picked her back up, running into the forest for either shelter or for Buizel, whichever he came across first. Thunder clouds boomed, warning Riolu of the impending storm, that was actually being brewed up by Mewtwo to stop Team Rocket's advances on the island.________________________________________________________________________With Ash and friends:"Looks like a storm" Dawn said crossing her arms."Do you think Mewtwo is creating the storm?" Ash asked."Must be, because the sky was clear all day." Brock pointed all sighed as the put away there cooking supplies and everything else that needed to be put away. Dawn sat against the wall of the cave, shivering as Piplup waddled up, crawling into her lap, giving her extra heat. "Where can they be?" Ash asked."We could either be in the wrong cave, or something happened to them." Brock said."Maybe we should look for them?" Dawn said standing up tossing Piplup onto the floor."Pip." Piplup said sitting and rubbing his head."Sorry Piplup." Dawn said apologizing."Well lets go." Ash said running out into the storm just like his normal over eager self right after returning his and Brock followed, also returning there pokemon. Pikachu running next to Ash as his fur began becoming soaked, as was Ash, Dawn's, and Brock's clothes were becoming.______________________________________________________________________With Floatzel and Pidgeotto:Just as the storm started Floatzel and Pidgeotto awoke from there slumber after the passionate workout they earlier endured. "It's raining." Sonya the Pidgeotto stated."Don't you just love the rain?" Floatzel asked with his loving demeanor."I'm a bird pokemon and it's thundering, we should go to my nest." Sonya said pointing to a tree with her wing."I'm sorry, but I need to see if my friend made it to the cave ok." Floatzel said standing up preparing to grabbed him by the shoulder pulling Floatzel into a kiss."I hope this isn't the last time I see you." Sonya stated with love in her eyes."It wont be, I just need to check on my friend." Floatzel said giving her a smile before running on all four to the cave._________________________________________________________________________Sorry but this chapter is plenty long, I'll continue another chapter when I feel like it. :P


End file.
